Nightmare
by NiobeeMalfoy
Summary: Tras la guerra la pesadilla de Hermione continua una visita inesperada y unos hermosos huérfanos lograran sacarla de esa pesadilla. Granger/Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Si así se le puede llamar a esta primera parte de la historia, sé que es algo dramática pero se pondrá mejor y menos dramática mas delante espero que les guste soy nueva y es mi primera historia.

Soundtrack recomendable Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold (en lo personal una de mis bandas favoritas, no es necesario que la escuchen solo es la que me inspire para este pedazo de la historia).

Nightmare

Nadie a quien llamar todos tienen miedo, tu trágico destino esta tan claro si! Ja ja ja!- reía divertida con su risa maniática.

La castaña ya no podía mas escuchaba esa risa sicótica en la cabeza y voces–Muere!-en susurros-Muere otra vez!- decían con ironía mientras recibía esos golpes que ya no dolían- muere empapada de sangre sucia! como la rata que eres- decía ella mientras le escupía la cara, la castaña trato con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que pudo hacer es escupir un poco de sangre en su cara- SANGRESUCIA ASQUEROSA! Siente el fuego - decía otra vez con su sicótica riza, no savia que hacer la impotencia la consumía- NOOOOOO! Mátame asquerosa mátame déjalos, déjalos no saben nada- decía con impotencia mientras caían lagrimas de odio, dolor y frustración en su rostro- siente el odio, tu dolor es lo que deseamos-continuaba la mortifaga.

Frente a ella ese lugar con un olor tan familiar que le ardía la nariz, ese lugar donde paso sus mejores años alejada de toda esa porquería de la sangre si Hermione Jean Granger, estaba frente a su hogar con la cara desencajada y sin fuerzas arrastrándose tratando de llegar a la puerta mientras una mujer de cabellos alborotados la sujetaba de el cabello-es tu maldito destino ooooh! si tu maldita pesadilla- mientras pronunciaba un Cruciatus.- escúchalos te llaman oww! al final de cuentas no eres tan fuerte, pronto te reunirás con ellos.

Sintió la presencia de dos mas, con sus distinguidas capas.

La respiración cortada frustración desesperación, unos cuantos gritos cenizas quemándose –las puedes oler en el aire sangre sucia- escupía sus palabras venenosas – tu deberías haber sabido el precio de la sangre, perteneces a esa porquería.- decía asqueado, dándole un golpe final en el estomago.

Al fin despertó exaltada sudorosa con el cuello rasgado y marcas de desesperación en sus brazos y manos. Se levanto como pudo, entro a su baño intento tomar el vaso que estaba frente a ella pero este callo y se hizo añicos abrió el grifo enjuagándose la mano ensangrentada debido al vaso de cristal se enjuago la cara y se dejo caer en el frio piso del baño, aun temblando.

Sus pensamientos la abrumaban.

Nada es más difícil que el despertar solo, darse cuenta no es bueno, que es el fin de todo lo que conoces.  
El tiempo sigue pasando, pero parece que todavía estoy congelado. Las cicatrices quedan atrás, pero algunas son demasiado profundas para sentir.

Alguien tacaba con desesperación fuera de su habitación, pero ella simplemente no escuchaba nada seguía congelada en su mundo por su cabeza solo pasaban las palabras dichas por esa escalofriante mujer -es tu maldito destino ooooh! si tu maldita pesadilla-mientras sus pesadillas volvían a la vida.

Han llegado al final de este "prologo", se que es pequeño pero les juro que los capítulos serán más largos gracias por llegara hasta aquí y haber leído espero que sigan leyéndola cualquier error duda reclamación háganmelo saber (:

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 1 Georgia

_Harry potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling, solo uso los personajes de sus libros a mi antojo c:_

_Capitulo 1.- Georgia._

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y un preocupado Harry entro lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a Hermione en ese estado solo pudo poner una mueca de resignación y compasión en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza, la castaña aun estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos así que Harry solo abrió la llave de la bañera y la coloco dentro de ella esperando que el agua se llevase la sangre y la tristeza con ella.

Hermione al sentir el agua correr por su piel se sobresalto y reacciono volteando a ver a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras este salía del baño para que ella se duchara.

Al salir vio a su amigo sentado sobre su cama viendo la televisión (si, tenia televisión porque vivía en Londres muggle), así que se dirigió a su armario para sacar su ropa de trabajo.

Harry al verla soltó un reproche- Hermione sabes que este siempre es y será tu día libre así que cámbiate saldremos en 30 minutos para desayunar con Ginny y los niños.

Nos iremos tan temprano?- pregunto ella-pero acostumbro ir siempre al atardecer.

-Es porque solo quieres torturarte y revivir lo ocurrido pero ya es hora de que despiertes Hermione no puedes vivir en confinamiento toda tu vida.- dijo poniéndole punto final a la discusión mientras observaba como ella sacaba una sencilla túnica negra con botones al frente que se acentuaba en su cintura y a caía hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias negras.

Después de esperar a que se arreglara lo cual no hizo tanta diferencia en su demacrada cara partieron al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Entraron y un olor delicioso penetro las fosas nasales de Hermione, como ya era costumbre Ginny siempre preparaba su desayuno favorito muffins de vainilla con miel y zumo de calabaza.

Se sentaron a la mesa y tomaron un desayuno tranquilo.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, y con este aumentaban las ansias de Hermione, ella y Harry salieron a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon, después de pasear un rato Harry sintió que era el momento y decidieron llegar al lugar a la manera muggle. El camino fue eterno pero al fin llegaron, todo estaba igual cada año era la misma rutina ella preferirá ir sola cada año pero él jamás se lo permitiría, habían pasado ya 5 años después de la guerra, la comunidad mágica se estaba recuperando favorablemente y todo indicaba que pronto saldrían totalmente de ese pequeño bache que había generado en la economía, Harry ahora era el jefe de los aurores y no estaba de mas ya que había derrotado a el señor tenebroso. La guerra había dejado innumerables bajas, muchas personas inocentes habían perecido en manos de los mortifagos, entre estos los padres de Hermione que fueron asesinados de manera brutal a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, y ese era el motivo de cada una de sus pesadillas, jamás olvidaría ese día. Hermione se poso frente a la que fue su casa, que ahora era una casa de alguien mas, después del incendio que la devasto decidió vender el terreno, ella no soportaría vivir hay sin ellos. Los recuerdos empezaron a abrumarla, se sentó junto al viejo árbol con Harry a un lado y se acurruco en su hombre mientras recordaba aquellos momentos a veces deseaba no haber conocido nunca el mundo mágico pero un momento después se arrepentía, no imaginaba su vida sin Harry sin Ron, sin magia solo eran momentos de debilidad.

Una casa llena de rosas, una carta, palabras rotas.  
Y cuentos llenos de lágrimas... recordando su vida.  
-Deseo que estuviesen aquí, nada es más difícil que el despertar solo darse cuenta que es el fin de todo lo que conoces, no es bueno. Mama papa el tiempo sigue pasando y yo sigo aquí congelada en el pasado, siento que esto no es real. He perdido mi poder para sentir.- dijo con la voz cortada-Esta noche todos somos solo víctimas de un crimen.- soplo en susurro al viento. Su cabeza estaba perturbada los recuerdos no paraban eran uno tras otro- Y algunos dicen que esto no puede ser real, ya he perdido mi poder para sentir.

Harry abrasándola más fuerte susurro -Cuando todo se ha ido y no puede ser recuperado, parece que no podemos sacar el dolor, en el interior todos somos sólo víctimas de un crimen.- y en un tono más serio agrego- viviendo con ese crimen día a día.

Hubo un momento de silencio que no tardo en romperse con los sollozos de la chica.

Hermione no pudo más se inco frente a la casa- Pareciera como si fue ayer que vi su rostro me dijiste que estabas orgulloso, desearía abrazarte entre mis brazos gracias por todo lo que hiciste  
perdono todos mis errores, no hay nada que podría hacer para oír su voz otra vez algunas veces quiero llamarlos pero sé que no estarán. Perdón por culparte por cada cosa que no podría hacer, no hay nada que pudiera hacer para tener un chancee mas.-dijo entre sollozos, después en un grito ahogado agrego-Si solo tuviese un día más les diría lo tanto que les extraño, desde que se fueron intento devolver el tiempo.

Harry le seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo mientras le decía -A lo largo de nuestra vida somos testigos de las alegrías y tristezas del tiempo. Este mismo tiempo ajeno a la vida el que nos presenta el dolor sin compasión. Tarde o temprano sufrimos una perdida. Un fin de un tiempo distinto e inolvidable. Cuando recordamos sin tristeza la sonrisa vuelve. Cuando hablamos sin lágrimas se iza el orgullo, se aprende a caminar erguido con la cabeza alta. Se recicla el corazón hacia el que está a tu lado. Sin olvidar el origen de nuestro camino. Estoy seguro de que están orgullosos de ti.

Y así permanecieron inertes al tiempo observando hasta el atardecer como todos los años era un ritual pasaban hay hasta que el sol se ocultara y luego visitaban las tumbas de los padres de Harry.

Se encerraban en su burbuja de recuerdos, ni siquiera se percataban de que los asechaban en todo momento y hay estaba él como todos los años siguiendo la misma rutina con la culpa clavada en el alma viéndolos de lejos asechándolos cual depredador a su presa con sus ojos de ese gris penetrante y su cabello embarañando se encontraba Draco Malfoy tras la fachada de un frondoso árbol, se escondía cuidando de no se visto ya que el mínimo movimiento brusco que hiciera se darían cuenta de su presencia lo cual no debía tomarse a la ligera ya que esta frente a uno de los mejore aurores y el seguía siendo un mortifago despreciable para toda la sociedad mágica, a pesar de que sus empresas se hayan levantado y todo marche bien la sociedad lo marginaba sin saber siquiera que consumían sus productos, los grandes negocios Malfoy eran historia tuvieron que cambiar el nombre para echarlos a andar, el ministerio les había perdonado la vida a él ya su madre después de lo que esta hizo, pero las cosas no fueron fáciles y no lo han sido, cada noche lo visitan los mismos demonios de siempre, la culpa y la cobardía.

No sabía el porqué todos los años era igual se sentía impotente ante el hecho de no poderse contener a acudir a ese lugar, simplemente cada año era lo mismo el no podía contener sus ganas a pesar de que estaba fuera de lugar en aquel cuadro, se sentía impotente quería por algún extraña razón que ella lo perdonara, que ella supiera que él estaba hay que podía confía en él, que él la protegería y no dejaría que nada mas la dañara.

Después de ese largo día Herms se negó a cenar con Harry y este a duras penas acepto a llevarla a su casa sin haber cenado.

Al llegar a su casa simplemente se undio en su cama donde los sueños y las pesadillas la asechaban y la llevan a su mundo.

Por la mañana ya todo era normal su despertador sonó temprano, ella simplemente se ducho y se puso su pitufo violeta con su bata blanca. Cuando la guerra término obtuvo grandes ofrecimientos por parte del Ministerio los cuales rechazo uno a uno sin pensarlo dos veces ella solo quería honrar a sus padres y entro a la universidad muggle a la escuela de odontología y un tiempo después se ocupo del negocio de sus padres, quizás ese no era su sueño pero ella quería honrar a sus padres y que estos estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

Al llegar al consultorio saludo a Roxi (su recepcionista), y checo su agenda no había mucho que hacer unas simples limpiezas y coronas al parecer tendría la tarde libre.

Al terminar sus consultas se dispuso a irse.

La campanilla de la puerta principal sonó ella simplemente dio un largo suspiro y supuso que otra vez la Señora Giberson venía de nuevo sin cita_previa._

_Una mujer alta y rubia entro a la recepción con una pequeña niña de la mano, con un vestuario algo extravagante y ostentoso Roxi que ya estaba acostumbrada a gente así de inusual las recibió con una sonrisa les pregunto _

_-puedo ayudarlas en algo._

_La señora simplemente respondió –necesito que la señorita Granger revise a la pequeña_ Georgia_ urgentemente- _

_Su acento no le era familiar era como si se sintiese algo superior-Lo siento pero la doctora Granger ya se retira.-_

_-Simplemente dígale que la Señora Malfoy está aquí y que necesita que vea a su hija, urgentemente- dijo con desdén._

_Roxi asintió y entro por una puerta._

_Hermione que _la esperaba ya preparando su silla de pacientes le dijo – Es la señora Giberson otra vez si cita aa cuando atenderá es tan obstinada-.

Roxi negó con la cabeza- es la Señora Malfoy y quiere que atienda a su hija es urgente.-

Hermione se quedo perpleja al instante recuerdos azotaron su mente y no eran tan agradables por cierto, pero Malfoy se había casado? Con quien estaba claro que no le interesaba y que se compadecía de esa pobre mujer.

Roxi que la esperaba le dijo- Doctora, doctora! Que le digo.-

Ella solo articulo montanamente un – dile que pase que en un segundo la atiendo.- y Roxi se retiro y ella se poso tras la puerta de los medicamentos y donde guardaba todo su material algo nerviosa.

Las dos pasaron a su consultorio, la pequeña un poco nerviosa se escondía detrás de la mujer.

Hermione salió de el cuarto y se paralizo quedo perpleja jamás imagino lo que veían sus ojos en ese instante era _Narcissa Malfoy, con su inigualable presencia y su incomparable gesto de superioridad y tras ella una pequeña niña castaña temblando de miedo. Sin saber que decir Hermione observo a la pequeña y se agacho a su altura y le tendió la mano para darle seguridad y le dijo- ven no tengas miedo que no muerdo-. _

_La pequeña solo sonrió con nerviosismo y se acerco a ella. _

_Holaaa! Lo siento enserio lo siento mucho :B soy una mala persona les prometo no tardarme tanto ya estoy si preocupaciones ya Salí de vacaciones y publicare una o dos veces por semana se que es corto pero en máximo dos días publico el otro cap. _

_Ahora la historia tomara un rumbo inesperado y totalmente diferente les prometo que no será tan depresiva xD espero les haya gustado y gracias por leerme cualquier duda o aclaración háganmelo saber._

*Pitufo acá en México así se les llama a los trajes que traen los dentistas y los doctores etc.

Caroone: gracias por leerme :B see se que el primer cap esta super confuso lo siento es una pesadilla y mi mente retorcida así lo imagino :P espero que este este mejor c:

Nos leemos pronto Gracias por todo c:


End file.
